Nightmares Reawakened
by Dragon-Wolf6921
Summary: What if there was a new foe? A foe who could bring back everyone the Sanzo party ever defeated. And they all come back stronger. Will the Sanzo party be able to survive? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

****

Nightmares Reawakened

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own so you people can't yell at us!

__

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Sanzo party, along with two girls, traveled through a huge desert. Of course Goku and Goyjo were fighting for some stupid reason. The racket was pissing off Sanzo and the girl sitting next to Goyjo.

The girl sitting next to Goyjo had brown hair with silver highlights and hazel eyes. She had a vein popping out of her forehead. Her black t-shirt was wrinkled from sitting with her arms crossed. She was tapping her black sneakers, that were partly covered by her boot cut jeans. She also had a black chocker cross necklace.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll push you both off the jeep!" the girl threatened.

"You'd probably want to take her offer instead of mine." the girl between Sanzo and Hakkai smirked. "'Cause I'd find the most painful way to torture you."

This girl had black hair with ice blue streaks and navy blue eyes. She wore a crimson long sleeve shirt, black baggy pants, black boots, and a spiked chocker.

"You know she would." Hakkai just smiled.

"And if they don't kill you, I will." Sanzo also had a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Knowing Rin, she has many different ways to torture you two." the first girl said.

The second girl smirked again.

"Now now Tala. Let's not scare them." Hakkai was still smiling.

"What about Rin! She the one doing the scaring!" Goku yelled.

"You're afraid? Wuss." Rin sighed. "I only speak the truth and I keep my word."

"Hn." Tala grunted.

"Will you all shut up!" Sanzo's vein was getting bigger.

"This jeep is full of demons and you're the only human, priest." Tala growled

"You two are demons?" Goku and Goyjo said in unison.

"If you're going to shoot someone, shoot the bakas. Save us from the annoying monkey and perv." Tala smirked as their jaws dropped.

Hakkai just laughed while Sanzo answered "It would save us a lot of money and we could travel in peace and quiet."

"Hey!" once again Goku and Goyjo yelled together.

The bag between Rin's feet started to shake. Everyone looked at her and the bag weirdly.

"Uh, Rin… your bag is moving." Goku pointed out.

Rin untied the bag and out popped a black baby dragon head. The baby dragon yawned and made Rin smile.

"Good morning Naito." Rin smiled. The dragon squeaked happily. Naito made Hakuryu squeak also.

"Sounds like they've become good friends." Hakkai laughed.

"Hey look a town!" Goku leaned on Rin's head. "Maybe they have food!"

Rin growled. "If you don't get off of me, I'll chop off your hands."

Goku quickly moved his hands. "I can't wait to eat! I'm starving!"

"You always are baka." Tala glared at the teen.

"Hey Tala. Where's Wolfie?" Rin looked at her friend.

"It's Dagger…"

"I know. That's why I call her Wolfie."

"She's running right next to us." Tala just ignored her.

"Really?" Goku asked looking both ways.

Running next to Tala was an adult black wolf with red eyes.

The Sanzo party finally arrived to the town and found the closest restaurant to eat at. Goku ordered the whole menu, while everyone else got a plate or two. Goyjo was hitting on the waitress. He grabbed her ass and got smacked for it.

"You should know better by now Goyjo." Hakkai laughed.

"Where are we staying at for the night?" Rin asked.

"There is an inn not far from this restaurant." Hakkai remembered.

"The Takaido inn?" Tala asked.

"That's the one!"

"Well than… see ya later tonight." Rin got up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked with his mouth full.

"To check out this place. Come on Naito." Naito flew over to Rin and landed on her head. "You can start to worry if I'm not back at the inn at nine."

Tala got up shortly after Rin left. Tala left before she could be questioned. Like Rin she wanted to check out the village. It was setting off a weird vibe. Dagger followed closely behind her.

__

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kris: So how'd ya like it. Review or Die!

Shadow: It's been like a year and we've only had the one story up.

Kris: Yeah. It's about time we put up another story.

Shadow: Hope ya liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmares Reawakened**

Shadow: Chapter 2

Kris: Sorry for the long wait!

Shadow: Enjoy the chapter!

Kris: If you send us a good review, we'll give you sweet snow!

_KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

As Tala walked the semi crowded streets, she felt as though she was being watched. A small gust of wind surrounded her. She froze in place from the sight in front of her. A man with jet black hair, braided to his mid-back, and blue-green eyes, grinned at her. He wore a green tank top that showed his fair size muscles, black tight pants, and brown boots. Dagger jumped in front of Tala, growling.

'He's suppose to be dead!' Tala glared at the person.

The man disappeared as the streets grew more crowded. Dagger stopped growling and sat next to Tala. Tala's glare went away. Millions of questions flooded her mind.

"How the hell is he still alive?" Tala made her hands into tight fists.

"Are you alright Tala?" A voice asked her.

Tala whipped around to come face-to-face with a very confused Rin.

"I'm fine." Tala mumbled.

"Sure… lets head over to the inn."

"I'm gonna stay out and wonder longer."

"I'll give you two options. Either you can come on your own free will or I'll knock you out."

Tala just glared and turned back around ready to walk. Rin let out a heavy sigh. She took her fist and slammed it against the back of Tala's skull, knocking her out. Rin put Tala's unconscious body over her shoulder.

"Come on Dagger." Rin grinned.

Naito landed on Dagger's head as they started to walk. When Rin entered the room in the inn, she got many confused stares. Her grinned never moved as she placed Tala on the bed.

"What happened?" Goku was the one who asked.

"She didn't want to some on her own free will." Rin sat on the window sill, "She wasn't very happy when I saw her. She was pretty mad."

"She's mad at everything." Goyjo lit a cigarette.

"You shouldn't talk about her if she can hear you." Sanzo was also smoking.

"How can you guys smoke." Rin plugged her nose.

"How can you not?" Goyjo smiled.

"I don't know." Rin pretended to think of a reason, "Wait! So smoke doesn't fill my lungs and kill me!"

"Uh… Rin… shouldn't you wake her up now?" Hakkai had an ear-to-ear grin.

"Oh yeah!" Rin smacked Tala's face.

"Wait! She heard all that!" Goyjo's mouth dropped.

"I told you." Sanzo glared at the water sprite.

Tala sat up in bed, glaring at Goyjo. She got up and stomped over to him, taking a metal rod leaning against the wall and started beating him.

"What do you mean!" Tala never stopped when she was talking.

"Front row seat!" Rin grabbed popcorn from thin air.

Goku was laughing his head off, Sanzo just smirked, while Hakkai tried to break them up. When Hakkai finally broke them up, Goyjo had a black eye, split lip, a huge bruise on his cheek, and 3 bumps coming out of his head.

"Why did you break them up!" Goku was so disappointed.

"Cause unfortunately we need him alive and able to move." Hakkai told him.

"You could always find another pervert." Rin pointed out.

"What are you getting at!" Goyjo yelled.

"Figure it out." Rin yawned, "I'm going to bed." Naito sat on Rin's shoulder.

Tala was still being held back by Hakkai Tala yanked her arm away and left, Dagger right by her side.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Kris: So? How did you like it?

Shadow: No flames! Only good reviews will get you sweet snow.

Kris: We have it ready!

Shadow: We'll update ASAP.


End file.
